(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to an LCD having a conductive sealant and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are used in flat panel displays. An LCD includes a pair of panels provided with field-generating electrodes and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed between the two panels. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer that determines the orientations of LC molecules therein to adjust the polarization of incident light.
The LCD includes a display area displaying images and a peripheral area surrounding the display area. Conductive sealants are formed in the peripheral area of the LCD. The conductive sealants can function as a sealant and a part receiving a common voltage. The conductive sealants overlap a contact hole in an insulating layer for connecting a common pad of a lower substrate and a common electrode of an upper substrate. However, when the conductive sealants overlap the contact hole, a height difference occurs between the conductive sealants disposed inside of the contact hole and the conductive sealants disposed outside of the contact hole. The height difference according to positions of the conductive sealants generates a contact deterioration between the common pad and the common electrode, and a gap deterioration between the upper substrate and the lower substrate.